


【狮医】【盾医】【饭奶】【4p】【abo】The Family

by MinutesToMidnight



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 4P, M/M, 就是个爽文, 开放关系, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinutesToMidnight/pseuds/MinutesToMidnight
Summary: 古斯塔夫被他的丈夫和儿子们所深爱





	【狮医】【盾医】【饭奶】【4p】【abo】The Family

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，给之前想看的小伙伴们说声抱歉。  
>  预警&设定。  
> ☞abo  
> ☞4p医生总受  
> ☞包括cp:Rook x Doc  
>  Lion X Doc  
>  Montagne X Doc  
>  Montagne,Lion,Rook xDoc
> 
> ☞Montagne,ROOK,Lion都是alpha，Doc是omega。  
> ☞DOC（omega）双性设定  
> ☞私设Olivier和Julien是Gilles和Gustave的养子，Olivier年龄略大，是哥哥。  
> ☞轻微的乱伦倾向（因为是养子嘛）
> 
> ☞包含元素:4p，浴室play
> 
> （FBI WARNING:请仔细阅读预警元素，我也不想雷到大家，接受不了的请出门左转不送。不接受任何撕逼扯皮）是个爽文，大家爽一下就好和不要对我要求太高嘤嘤嘤人家也只是一条咸鱼

【1】父亲们的爱情故事  
Gustave是个万人迷。

Gilles自和他认识的第一天起就这样认为。从他医务室里出来的GIGN小伙子迷恋他修长的指节和一丝不苟地带在手上的白手套，还有他精湛的医术、关切的问候；在训练中他们又为医生沉着冷静的行动风格和经验丰富的作战能力所叹服不已。而他omega的性别更是为他平添了几分魅力。

年轻人们尊重他，仰慕他，迷恋他。  
同样他也是Gilles的梦中情人。  
可对Gilles来说又不太一样，Gustave是和他并肩作战多年的战友，是他最佳的搭档。

那还是他们都年轻的时候——  
当Gilles每次背着那面伤痕累累的盾牌走出充满烟雾和各种刺鼻气味的建筑时，那个年轻的医生总会带着浅浅的微笑迎接他回到车上。Gilles对这迷人的微笑没有一点抵抗以至于他的脑海一片空白，呆呆地感受着医生一件件脱下他沉重的装备，再小心翼翼拭去他脸上的灰尘。医生的一举一动撩拨着他疲惫的心和大脑，让他产生了一种回家的错觉——仿佛是妻子正为他凯旋归来的丈夫接风洗尘。

每次行动结束后都是如此。久而久之他明白自己无可救药地爱上了Gustave。他想成为他的丈夫，这感觉一天比一天强烈。直到有一次他终于在这疯狂想法的驱使下不再克制自己朦胧的冲动，吻上了医生的双唇。

那感觉就和做梦一样——  
医生并没有拒绝这个试探性的吻，他的双手缓缓揽住了Gilles的脖颈，贴上他火热的胸膛。脱下作战服的Gilles隔着两层薄衣料甚至能感觉到医生柔软而健硕的胸肌。无比梦幻又无比真实。  
等等——Gilles在心里惊呼一声，因为他感觉到Gustave把舌头探了进来。他娴熟的吻技让Gilles失了神。  
等个头较高一些的队长清醒过来时，他发现满车厢都是自己信息素的松脂①气味。  
医生不舍地松开他的嘴唇，说:

“Gilles，我等这一刻已经很久了。”

他又何尝不喜欢这个对自己无比体贴的高大男人，他同样早已沦陷沉没在他温柔的海洋里。  
“你的气味很好闻。”医生往Gilles怀里蹭了蹭，他身上薰衣草的芳香弥漫开来——他们紧紧相拥在一起，仿佛置身于普罗旺斯②的紫色花海。

表白心迹之后便是顺理成章的确定关系，订婚，结婚。尽管一切都进行得十分低调，他们的婚姻还是成了法国宪兵部队中一段令人羡慕的佳话。

而其中的遗憾也只有他们自  
己知道。

为了不影响正常训练和工作（确保他们的婚姻不会被上级干涉），Gilles不能让Gustave怀孕。他甚至都没有标记Gustave。和医生相比他已经上了年纪，再加上他在行动中往往是冲在最前面的那个，他不敢保证能给自己的omega——他的医生一辈子的幸福。

他还记得十几年前的那个晚上医生在他身下忘情地呻吟着，用它阴道柔软的内里紧紧挽留着他的丈夫。  
“标……标记我吧……吉尔”被情欲折磨的脸燃得通红，夹杂着凌乱的喘息他艰难地吐出这几个字，祈求着丈夫的一个标记。

Gilles当然禁不住爱人委屈的诱惑，可他还是像往常一样克制住了自己一口咬上身下人腺体的冲动，这似乎已经成了一个习惯，而且并不会影像他们对性事的热情。他帮医生翻了个身，面对着他进入了他身体的最深处。  
他望着医生噙着泪的双眸，温柔如水的眼神中透出几分坚定。

“我爱你，Gustave。我们都明白的。”  
Gilles的动作突然停了下来，他的手抚上Gustave温热的脸颊，两人就这样沉默在这突然爆发的寂静中，同时在心底发出了一声无奈的叹息。

“没关系，我们可以去领养一个孩子。”他吻上Gustave眼角的泪珠。

①学过二胡或者小提琴的同学应该很熟悉松脂（松香），其实就是没有昆虫的琥珀，不仅颜色好看，仔细闻有一种很特别的香味。  
②普罗旺斯，法国著名旅游城市，以大片的薰衣草花海和葡萄酒闻名。

【2】时至今日

他们最终收养了两个十岁左右已经懂事的孩子——稍大一些的Olivier和较年幼的Julien。

Olivier勇敢又机灵，从一众怯生生的孩子门中脱颖而出——Gilles几乎是一眼就相中了这个眼里闪着光的孩子。而古斯塔夫则发现了窝在墙角抱着小熊的Julien,那张稚嫩无邪的小脸让他想起了童年时的自己。

事实证明他们的选择很明智——经过他们几年的言传身教哥哥Olivier很快就成长为了和他养父一样优秀的军人，而Julien和Gustave一样处事柔和而富有同情心，对继承父亲们的事业具有高度的热情。

这是一个多么令人羡慕的幸福家庭。

而现在这两对外人眼中的完美父子却在浴室里一丝不挂欣赏着彼此的身体。宝刀未老的Gilles悠闲地靠在浴缸的边上，双手握着医生雕刻一般的腰侧，水面下医生柔软的后穴正吮吸着他粗大的性器，Gustave挺立着腰身在他身上扭动着自己诱人的臀部，另一边julien把头埋在医生好看的锁骨窝里轻轻舔舐着，下体的性器像是铁棍一样粗硬，慢慢撑开了Gustave已经充分扩张过的穴口。下体被完全撑开，不留一点缝隙，这极致的充实感让Gustave皱起眉头发出了一声吃痛的低喘，他的小儿子顿时停下了在父亲体内的动作，他小心翼翼地捧起Gustave的脸颊，担忧的看着他，小奶狗般的眼神让Gustave的心都化了。

“mummy”他忍不住这样说出口，“很疼吗？”

“不，Julien，继续就好。  
但我不喜欢你们叫我mummy。”

他经验丰富的“mummy”大口喘息着，微红的眼角挤出一个温暖的微笑。Gustave把额头抵在julien的额头上，像Julien小时候那样和他轻轻碰了碰鼻尖，可他的下巴马上被另一只指节分明的宽大手掌扳了过去——他的大儿子，Olivier，  
一只手正拿着浴巾揉搓着自己头发上的水珠，另一只手毫不客气地掐住他“母亲”的下巴  
把手指探了进去。Gustave灵活的舌尖很快缠了上去，伴随着Olivier的搅动痴迷地用力吮吸着。

“你大可放心，Julien。”他们一起做爱时他的的哥哥脸上总是带着恶劣的坏笑，“我们的mummy又不是什么不经肏的小姑娘。你说是吧，mummy?”他抽出被舔得沾满水渍的手指，笑的越发得意。  
“说了多少次了，不要叫我……”  
Gustave还没来得及说完就被他的大儿子狠狠堵住了嘴唇，Oliver撬开他的牙关把舌头捅了进去，肆意侵略扫荡着口腔里每一处，故意让Gustave不断发出一声又一声窘迫而色情的呜咽。

“唔……唔……”等到Gustave快要窒息的时候他的大儿子才恋恋不舍地放过了他的嘴唇。“说了多少次不要叫你mummy?”  
Olivier欣赏着Gustave和自己嘴角牵起的银丝，“那好吧，  
Gustave，你真是我的sweet daddy。”他看着自己的daddy因为身下两人的操弄已经合不上嘴的样子，就忍不住想继续欺负他，于是他把自己滚烫的阴茎贴在了gustave的脸颊上。

“你喜欢这个么？my sweet daddy?”

身体濒临零界点的Gustave目光有些呆滞，下体吞吃着自己丈夫和儿子的肉棒，他的阴茎早已对此有了反应，孤零零地挺立着却得不到发泄。他感觉自己快要溺死在这三个alpha猛烈的信息素里。

Olivier突然有些于心不忍，他垮了一步坐进了这个可以容纳他们四个大男人一起洗澡的浴缸里，宽大的手掌握住Gustave挺立的阴茎，温柔地撸动着，同时他再次吻上了Gustave性感的薄唇。他们都闭上了眼睛开始享受这微妙的感觉。

真是漫长。Gustave大脑嗡嗡作响，周围的世界，围着他的三个男人在他眼中模糊起来，只有前列腺被顶弄的感觉仍清楚无比。他依稀感觉到操弄他的男人们好像换了个体位，后穴那根火热的性器变成了他大儿子的，而他的嘴无比听话地包裹住了小儿子的龟头吮吸着。恍惚之间他疑惑地想着，这段畸形又淫乱的关系到底是什么时候开始的?

【3】年轻时的秘密——罪恶的开始（1）

青少年时期的Olivier总觉得自己有恋母情结。他第一次发情的时候Gustave及时为他注射了抑制药物，帮他关上门好让他在卧室柔软的床上沉沉睡去，可是他满脑子都是Gustave模糊的身影——他想要他，他的另一个父亲，是一个多么诱人可口的omega。于是他想着Gustave的脸，他平时禁欲的医生装扮，他在厨房准备晚饭时被Gilles轻轻揽住的腰，那包裹在裤子下的臀部美好的形状……他抚上了自己挺立的阴茎，急躁不安地撸动着，意识到原来自己平日里就对自己的义母心怀不轨的同时，他射在了自己的手心里。  
“mummy……”他想象着自己射进Gustave身体的最深处，低低的吼着。  
奇怪……我为什么很想叫Gustave一声mummy?他自己也都不知道答案。

他带着这份罪恶感和对两个父亲的愧疚生活着，直到有一天他发现了Gustave后颈上完好无损的腺体。  
那天刚进家门的Olivier隔着玄关的玻璃，屏息凝神看着厨房里正宽衣解带的Gustave和Gilles  
——他的医生父亲坐在橱柜光洁的黑大理石台面上，向他另一个父亲大张开双腿，而Gilles马上紧紧搂住Gustave纤细的腰进入了他，和他拥吻在一起。他眨了好几次眼来让自己看清Gustave的后颈——是的，那个腺体像是从未被任何alpha触碰过。那一瞬间涌现在脑海里的困惑和不解差点让他尖叫出来。  
“靠！”他在心里暗骂了一声。

他想掉头就跑，因为厨房中两个人该死的的信息素很快就充满了整个房间溢了出来。  
可他跑不掉了，医生那好闻的薰衣草味在勾引他——鬼使神差地来到了厨房。

“mummy?”他看着沉浸在快感中的Gustave，仿佛是着了魔一般向他走去，“你这是在勾引我……”

面前的两人都吃了一惊。  
“Olivier……你怎么?……”

“我可以加入你们吗？”  
他的仅存理智咒骂着他:“你会被赶出家门的，你这不知羞耻的混蛋!”可欲望却更胜一筹地让他的分身挺立了起来。

他的父亲们继续着性爱的动作，他看到Gustave向Gilles耳语了些什么。Gilles沉默片刻之后竟然抱起了Gustave来到他们中间，让Gustave的后背紧贴上了Olivier一起一伏的胸膛。

“我不介意和我的挚爱分享我的挚爱，Olivier。”相隔着古斯塔夫的肩，Olivier到他父亲用严肃的语气低声告诫着，“Gustave也不介意。但是掌握好分寸，孩子。”

“不要标记他。”

Olivier点点头，眼神郑重地向父亲做出了承诺。  
然后Gustave感觉自己丈夫和儿子粗大的性器一前一后同时贯穿了他。  
Olivier像是头小狮子一样啃咬着他的肩膀，宽大的手掌抚上Gustave柔软的臀瓣肆意揉捏着，他带着橄榄清香的信息素和Gilles松脂的醇香混合在一起，把他的“母亲”撩拨得欲火焚身，他乳尖充血挺立着，身下的两个洞涌出的大量爱液让他们在里面攻城略地变得更加轻松。  
两个高大健壮的男人抱着他们医生的完美身体，两根性器在医生的身体里一前一后疯狂地抽动着，尽管alpha的本能让Olivier把牙齿贴上了医生的后颈，但Gilles投过的目光让他瞬间清醒了过来。  
“别射在他身体里。”这是Gille最后一次提醒他，接下来他们便溺入了情欲深不见底的漩涡中。

事后，Gilles坐在沉睡的Gustave身旁,眼神复杂地看向Olivier:“我马上就是年过半百的人了，你也知道我们的工作充满了不测……”  
他死死盯着Olivier的双眼，对他郑重其事地说道:“如果有哪一天我不在了，能替我照顾好Gustave的，就只有你和Julien了。”  
“我爱你们，Gustave也一样。”

【4】该死的加班——罪恶的开始（2）

时光飞逝，Gilles和Gustave如今都已人到中年，令人欣慰的是不仅Olivier已经成为了GIGN优秀的一员，而且他们的小儿子Julien，也成长为了一个可以独当一面的大男孩。  
过不了几天就是Julien的十八岁生日， 当被问及想要什么生日礼物时，Julien竟然向父亲提出了想提前体验一次特种部队训练生活的要求——他觉得只有这样才能让他真正成长为一个男人。  
于是Julien便在他十八岁生日那天登上了去往非洲的飞机，等待他的是一次严酷的沙漠生存考验——那是Gilles为他的小儿子静心挑选的“冬令营”①。好吧，也许这么说有些不合适，毕竟这还是专业的军事训练，但是Julien在他眼里永远是个长不大的男孩。一个睡觉时总是喜欢和Gustave黏在一起的大男孩。

可当晒黑了不少也变壮了不少的Julien如约回来的时候，却没有在机场看到那三个熟悉的身影。没关系，他想，毕竟他们都很忙。但回家之后看到的一切彻底让他的脑袋彻底当机了——出于对Gustave的思念他直奔父亲们的卧室，却发现他的医生父亲一丝不挂地躺在那张凌乱无比的大床上，身上还满是牙印和吻痕。至于床单上那些干涸的痕迹——他想都不敢想那到底是什么。  
他惊呆了，手中的拉杆箱“砰”的一声倒在木地板上，惊醒了睡梦中的Gustave。

揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，Gustave看到自己的小儿子突兀地站在自己眼前时也吃了一惊，但他马上清醒了过来。

“很抱歉让你看到这些，Ju  
lien，Gustave马上拉起被子遮住了自己赤裸的身体。”   
他不安地闻着房间里混乱的信息素气味，昨夜到底有几个人和他父亲在这张床上翻云覆雨?  
他不愿承认，但嫉妒的怒火在他心底燃烧着。就好像小时候自己心爱无比舍不得玩的玩具被他人随意践踏一样。  
“放心。不是你想象的那样。”Gustave看着他，露出一个无奈的笑容，“我不可能对你父亲和哥哥不忠。”  
“父亲……哥哥?！”  
“你现在成年了，我们也不该再向你瞒着这些了。”  
“我们原本的打算是今天上午一起去机场接你——结果你也看到了，昨天晚上我们三个都没把持住，更要命的是上头来了一通电话，直接让他们两个火速赶去赴命了。”  
“连再见都来不及说他们就丢下我走了。我实在是太累了，一不小心睡过了头。”  
“对不起，Julien，是我的不好，我应该在机场等着你的。可我却让我的小儿子孤零零一个人回来。”Gustave侧身躺着，胳膊肘撑在床上，手掌托着他那张俊美的脸，上下打量着他欲言又止的小儿子。“你介意帮我把地上的衣服捡起来么？就这么光着身子可真尴尬。”  
听话的Julien当然照做了，Gustave的目光从始至终都聚焦在他身上，他感觉自己双颊发烫，都不敢直视他父亲的眼神。 他把那些散落在床周围的衣服都收了起来，还贴心地整理了一番，然后放到了床头柜上。这时Gustave一把拉住了他的手腕，“你就不想要一个清楚的解释吗？关于我和你父亲还有你哥哥的关系?”  
“父亲和哥哥的事……我不想知道，我也没资格管……”Julien的语气像是受了什么情感上的欺骗一样委屈，今天早上发生的这一切实在是远超他的承受能力，他急匆匆的想把自己的手抽出去，却嗅到了G  
ustave身上薰衣草的芳香，他父亲的信息素从他的鼻腔进入很快就攻占了他的大脑，青春期那些朦胧的冲动变得再次清晰无比。  
“你需要先洗个澡，Julien，你身上一点都不好闻。”他的父亲赤裸着身体站了起来，牵起了他的手，“就像小时候那样，让我帮你洗澡吧。”  
该死的，他拒绝不了。  
浴室里花洒的水声哗哗地响着，Julien抱着Gustave的大腿把他压在波纹瓷砖铺成的墙上，从后面进入了他。  
“别着急……Julien”Gustave虽然嘴上这么说，可Julien清新的薄荷味信息素已经让他快要把持不住了，他一只手扶在墙上，另一只手抚上了身后Julien的腰侧，向外挺了挺腰来迎合他的进入。可没几下他就感觉不妙——Julien的牙齿在他的腺体上打转，仿佛下一秒就要咬上去，于是他竭尽全力把自己的头偏过去，咬上了Julien的耳垂才制止了他。  
“吻我。”越来越浓烈的薄荷味信息素让他浑身酸软，他伸手掰过Julien写满内疚的脸——这一咬明显让他清醒不少，“吻我，别松口。”  
“我很抱歉……mummy……我太喜欢你了，从小时候到现在……一直都是。”Julien坚实的胸膛紧贴着Gustave背部优美的肌肉线条，把他死死夹在了自己和墙中间，然后他们唇齿相接，再也没有分开过。  
“别……这么称呼我……”Gustave内心的抗议微弱到他自己都听不见，他的小儿子在做爱这方面可以说是莽撞又毫无经验，可他却没有精力去指正他了。  
一想到他的小儿子也许是满心欢喜地走下飞机，迫不及待地等着要和家人们分享自己的感受，可是却一个人都没盼到，他就心疼不已。

这一切权当是对Julien的一点补偿吧。

于是在那之后Julien也加入了这段微妙的关系，他的加入让这四个男人之间的情谊变得更深也更复杂了——亲情，爱情，肉欲交织在一起，他们真的成为了一个缺一不可的“家庭”。

①Rook的生日是一月六号。

 

【5】父亲与哥哥的嫌隙  
Olivier自从成年之后就变得越来越有主见，有时甚至到了不听他两个父亲的好言相劝一意孤行的地步。  
然而到他参加工作成为他两个父亲的同事之后，这状况就变得更糟了。Olivier发现Gustave——他那个向来善解人意的sweet daddy总是屡次不留情面地当众指责他“鲁莽”“冒失”“丝毫不为他人考虑”——尽管在Olivier看来这完全是医生太多虑。起初他还是能耐着性子微笑着接受批评的，但久而久之就到了和Gustave当众对峙的地步。他们简直就像是青春期的儿子和更年期的父亲，因为一点小事都能吵的不可开交然后冷战好几个星期。  
他有时听到别人的窃窃私语:“老天，他们到底是父子还是仇人……”  
“不过我还从没见过医生对别人那么不友善过。”  
“呵。”Olivier在心里冷笑一声，脑海中浮现出的是吵架时Gustave六亲不认的那张脸，但不知怎的他马上就想起了之前在浴室的那一次，他把自己的滚烫的阴茎贴在了同一张脸颊上，可是那时他对那张迷人的脸却一点都讨厌不起来。  
于是一个绝妙的想法在他的脑海中产生了。  
那是一个阳光明媚的初秋午后，很不幸那天正好赶上Gustave的发情期。当Gustave一便忍受着热潮的折磨一边疯了似的翻箱倒柜寻找原本就存放在那里的抑制剂时，Olivier从他身后叫住了他，然后当着他的面把那些抑制药物都扔进了垃圾桶里。他一把架起扑向垃圾桶的Gustave，报复所带来的巨大快感让他身心愉悦，然后他慢慢用自己橄榄味的信息素包裹了Gustave，把他压在床上。感受到怀里的人颤抖着，还在做无谓的挣扎和忍耐，他的心情就越发舒畅。  
“你什么时候学会趁人之危了？”Gustave的气息凌乱无比，体内的热潮让他的下体已经湿了一大片，乳尖也急不可耐的挺立起来，只要他的大儿子一把扯下他的衣服他们就会失控般地做个天昏地暗。  
“不……不，mummy，我只是想帮帮你。你看看你……”  
他大儿子有力的手掌抚上了他被濡湿的西装裤，恶劣地揉捏了几下。而Gustave绝望地发现他健壮的手臂此时连一点反抗的力气也没有，他那不听话的鼻腔甚至在贪恋地捕捉着Olivier身上好闻的橄榄清香。  
真是糟透了。换做平时他一定要像那位英国干员一样把这小子揍到脑袋开花。  
头昏脑胀之间他感觉自己的双手被反绑，衣物被粗暴地尽数扯去，接下来他的眼睛也被蒙上了。Olivier在他耳边恶劣地吹了一口气，然后发出一声充满讽刺意味的得意洋洋的轻笑。  
接着Gustave感觉自己后面的两个穴口被两个嗡嗡作响的东西填满了。而这些还远远不够，他大儿子又把不知什么东西塞进了他的嘴里，撑得满满当当的。很好，他现在连嘴巴都闭不上，只能任由口中的涎液沿着嘴角流下。更可怕的是，下体传来的阵阵快感让他快要停止思考缴械投降了，他难耐地扭动着身体却根本无济于事。  
“好好享受这一切吧，my sweet daddy”  
Olivier给了还在床上挣扎的Gustave一记飞吻，然后一身轻松地转身离开了。他现在要去执行他的下一步计划——事后只要准备一顿漂亮的烛光晚餐再加上一个诚恳无比的道歉，他善良的父亲，Gustave绝对会原谅他，而且说不定他们的关系还能恢复如初。  
但天有不不测风云，Olivier也只是一厢情愿地认为他的父亲和弟弟不会突然出现打搅他的好事而已。

【6】背德之夜  
当Julien提前下班回到家后，看到的却是这样一番景象——他的医生父亲双手被反绑，跪趴在床上，扭动着身体迎合着后穴那两根疯狂震动的巨物的侵犯。一条黑布蒙住了Gustave的眼睛所以他没有察觉到Julien的在场，以至于被口球塞满的嘴不断发出那些让人听了就脸红心跳的呜咽。  
Julien一声不吭地走上前去先把塞口球取了出来，Gustave猛地咳嗽了几下，眼前一片漆黑的他感受到一个身份未知的人对自己的动作，语气中是掩盖不住的惊慌。  
“Olivier……是你么？”  
Julien没有说话，他把折磨Gustave后穴的两根震动棒抽了出来，在为Gustave解开蒙眼布的同时他的另一只手扶着自己的性器进入了Gustave极度渴望被关怀的身体。  
“Olivier做的这一切，对么?”他有些生气地问道。他像一只大猫一样黏在Gustave身上，痴迷地嗅着他父亲身上薰衣草的香气,凭借他阴道中大量爱液的润滑一插到底。  
“Julien?你回来了?”Gustave舒了口气，“没错……那小子现在都敢这么对我了……”

“没关系。现在你不需要担心了，daddy，我会帮你很舒服地度过发情期的。”Julien俯下身在Gustave的腺体上落下一个轻柔的吻，用它把控得刚好的力度在Gustave的穴道里抽插起来，经过之前许多次的探索他已经掌握了能让父亲舒服的最佳力道和频率，Gustave很快就会在他身下发出好听的呻吟了。  
结果是他们没做多久，整件事的始作俑者就回来了。  
Olivier倚着门框看着渐入佳境的两人，强忍着内心的怒火，佯装摆出一副不痛不痒的表情。  
“好吧，还真是扫兴。”  
他早就想好了，他要蒙上Gustave的眼睛，绑住他的双手，用那些电动的玩意狠狠草干他，他是不会先亲自上的，他得好好把Gustave的兴致激起来。他还要边干边问:你和父亲单独做的时候他有没有这样干过你?他的力度如何?然后再换一种姿势继续问下去，直到Gustave放下矜持开始回答他的问题，直到Gustave经不住挑逗开始迎合他加重的力度，直到Gustave忍不住求他真枪实弹和自己干上一炮。  
可现在他却被他幸运的弟弟抢占先机，事后说不定还得忍受他两个父亲的一顿怒怼。  
好吧，也许他应该向他的父亲道个歉认个错，这没什么。他们的关系本来就够僵的了，他现在可不想因为这个和他亲爱的弟弟还有他的另一个父亲彻底闹掰。  
“好吧……”他缓缓走上前去坐在了Gustave身边，语气变得前所未有的轻柔,“我对我之前所做的一切向您道歉……Daddy”  
Gustave享受着Julien的顶弄带来的阵阵快感，他把头埋在臂弯里大口喘息着，过了好一阵他才侧过头露出自己水汽氤氲的眼睛直勾勾看着Olivier，红红的眼角弯起一个魅惑的弧度。  
“道歉?那就把你的诚意拿出来。”  
他的大儿子的确是拿出了不少诚意——他和的弟弟坐在床上，把他们无比诱人的父亲夹在他们健硕的肌肉之间，用着相同的力气，相同的频率操弄着——这是他们的医生父亲和Gilles做爱时才会有的风格，不紧不慢，但是却能让被发情期热潮折磨的Gustave得到无上满足。脸颊，颈窝，肩头，后背，Gustave的身上接连留下一个又一个吻痕，他的两个儿子一前一后把他照顾的很好，两根粗壮的性器一前一后捣弄着他两个经不起撩拨的敏感点，让他的下身一阵痉挛，而儿子们的手掌正温柔地套弄着他前端不断吐出透明液体的阴茎，让他们的父亲不至于无处发泄。  
不知过了多久最戏剧性的一幕出现了——当他们的父亲归来看到这淫乱的一幕时，他也只能摇摇头无奈地叹息道:“年轻人可真是精力旺盛。”  
他爱人的身体随着两个儿子有力的挺动一起一伏，Gustave艰难地抓住Olivier的肩,支撑起自己绵软无力的身体，十指指尖都深陷在那手感极好的肌肤里，他一半像是哀求一半像是邀请地对着他的丈夫说道:  
“吉尔……来吧，我们已经很久没这样过了……你难道不想么？”  
一家四口夜晚的淫乱派对就这么开始了。Gilles走到床前俯身吻上了Gustave,舌尖品尝着他口中的每一寸甘甜，而他善解人意的医生也很配合地偏过头来和他唇舌交缠得更紧一些。他用眼角余光瞥了一眼Gilles的下体，果然那里已经撑起了一个小帐篷，于是当他和Gilles吻个尽兴之后他便把手抚上了Gilles的裆部。  
看着自己两个儿子的抽送没有一点要消停的意思，Gilles担忧地看着缓缓拉开了自己裤拉链的Gustave。  
“亲爱的，千万不要勉强……”  
“没事的，吉尔，相信我，你会喜欢这样的——唔”Gustave很快就因为Olivier一个过于深入的顶弄发出一声满足的呻吟。  
他合上双眼，被津液滋润的柔软双唇包裹住了Gilles粗大性器的顶端，津津有味地仔细吮吸着，同时慢慢含得更深——但那根性器就和他的主人一样雄伟以至于他只含入了不到一半就卡住了，他只好再恋恋不舍地再吮吸几下后松开了他，从底端开始舔起——那巨大的囊袋以前每次做爱时都能能随着一次次深入挤进自己的阴道里，想到这里他就忍不住张嘴含住了他们，把他们吸得滋滋有声，然后顺着Gilles坚硬的阴茎一路向上把每一处都舔得湿润无比。  
他感觉到Gilles把手指插在他的头发里，温柔地安抚着他——他的一举一动都是这么招他喜欢。于是他再次把Gilles胯下的巨物吃进了嘴里，配合着Gilles的一个挺腰他把整根东西都吞了下去，这东西把他喉咙深处都撑得满满当当的。  
他很想说些什么，但这三个虎狼般凶猛的男人已经不会给他机会了。三根阴茎从他身体的三个部位进入了他的身体深处，逐渐加快了抽动的力度——特别是Gilles那边，他一次次的抽插弄得医生的口腔和脖颈渐渐酸困起来，却被情欲所桎梏无法挣脱。三个部位同时产生的巨大满足让这具发情的身体终于平静了下来，好好享受他丈夫和儿子们的每一次疼爱。  
经历了一番狂风暴雨般的抽插他们终于把自己积压已久的欲望发泄了出来，他的两个儿子谨遵和父亲不能内射的约定，抽出自己的阴茎射在了Gustave蜜色的屁股和大腿上，相反他们的父亲并没有做一个很好的表率——他把精液射的Gustave满口都是，虽然顺从的医生已经吞下去不少，但那些留在他唇边的白色液体更加凸显出他那致命的性感。以至于他的大儿子一把揽过他的肩，几乎是恶狠狠地咬上了他泛着水光的下唇，然后再次和他的唇齿纠缠在一起，那力度重到Gustave觉得自己的颈部快要被折断了，可Olivier才无暇顾及这些——谁叫他的这位父亲总是这么该死地诱人?他的小儿子还是一如既往地把头埋在Gustave的颈窝里，双手抱在他的胸前,贪恋这一点性事过后的温存。  
Gilles本想和他的挚爱们道个晚安然后结束这场凌乱不已的性爱，可他发现自己重新挺立起来的性器没有丝毫要停下来的意思——他的两个儿子也是一样。  
“父亲，你真的打算这辈子都不标记daddy了吗？”  
被大儿子吻得晕晕乎乎的Gustave听到他的大儿子这样问道。  
“什么?!……标记我?!”  
“你们等一下!”他在心底惊慌失措地喊道，可经历了和三个alpha同时做爱的身体却酸困无比，只能半推半就任他们把自己再次按到在床上，死死压住还在做微弱挣扎的双臂。Gilles扶着他的双腿再次进入了他的阴道，横冲直撞把那些刚刚恢复原有紧致的软肉再次撑到了极限。这感觉可不妙，他的信息素和Gilles的信息素一发不可收拾地溢满了整个房间，他的两个儿子一左一右握着他的手，静静地看着他，脸上带着任何一个孩子端详自己父亲时都会有的，幸福而平静的笑容。  
Gilles的阴茎又涨大了一圈，他一次又一次把性器顶端推向更深处——直到他终于打开了那个自己一直没有触碰过的子宫口，继续侵略扩张，肉体相撞的淫糜声音充斥着整个房间。  
Gustave知道自己在劫难逃，但他还是不断扭动自己的身体反抗着。他突然想起十多年前的那个夜晚，被情欲冲昏头脑的他哀求着Gilles给他一个标记，那时却被拒绝了。  
后来他们领养的两个儿子，现在正轻吻着他绯红的左右脸颊，安抚着躁动不安的他。那雨滴般细小温柔的吻突然让他感觉到安心。  
一个标记也没什么不好。  
渐渐地他终于放下戒备，开始享受这个过程，直到最后Gilles的阴茎在他的子宫口成了结，把自己滚烫的精液一滴不漏地射了进去。他感觉到自己后颈的腺体被咬破，但是他和Gilles融合后的信息素包裹着他，这无比温馨的感觉让他忽视了后颈隐隐的疼痛，何况他两个儿子还陪伴在他左右，冰凉的唇亲吻着他滚烫的脸颊——他多想这幸福的时刻能多持续一会儿，可体力不支的他马上就沉沉地睡去了。

 

第二天清晨。半睡半醒间他感觉到有人在摆弄自己酸困无比的胳膊和腿——那是Olivier和Julien正在为自己亲爱的父亲穿衣服。  
“我们就不能等他醒了自己穿么？”这不耐烦的语气肯定是出自他的大儿子之口，他正两手扶着自己父亲的肩来防止他再次瘫倒在床上。  
“别忘了Olivier，daddy累成这样很大程度上和你脱不了干系。”他的小儿子配合着他的哥哥给父亲穿上一件崭新的衬衫，扣好扣子，一丝不苟地为他打好领带——一切都十分具有仪式感，好像今天是什么特殊的日子似的。  
然而今天的确是个十分特殊的日子。  
穿好衣服的Gustave被两个儿子拥着走出了卧室。睡醒过来的他大概猜到了今天是什么日子，他也许要让这三个等着看他惊喜到流泪的男人失望了。  
但当他见到餐桌前等待他的Gilles时，还是露出了惊喜的笑容。  
他的丈夫穿着一身笔挺的西装端坐在餐桌旁，一旁花哨的蛋糕和红酒无法转移他全部集中在Gilles身上的视线。  
他还是那么英俊，帅气，迷人，就和十多年前他们初见时一样，岁月让他的头发变得有些花白，却没有让他的魅力衰减分毫。  
他的丈夫微笑着看着他，眼中是道不尽的爱意。  
”Joyeux Anniversaie①  
我亲爱的古斯塔夫。”  
他的丈夫起身上前，在他前额落下一个吻，而他的两个儿子再次轻柔无比地吻上了他的双颊。  
“生日快乐，daddy”

——FIN——

①生日快乐，医生的生日是9.16!（所谓初秋时节(〃•⊖•〃)）

 

【番外】孕期烦恼（产乳play）  
经历了那次难忘的性事之后，Gustave果不其然怀孕了。作为部队中少有的omega上级们很快便批准了他的假期，一切都进行得十分顺利，只是Gilles却一天比一天忙了起来。他的两个儿子倒是意外的悠闲，总是能在家帮他解决不少事情，比如，Gustave的泌乳期已经来了。  
他两个“善解人意”的儿子正趴在他的胸口大口吮吸着那些把他胸部撑得肿胀无比的乳汁，特别是Olivier，他总是那么恶劣，吸出一部分奶水之后还要用手揉捏一番Gustave饱满的胸肌好继续他的流氓行径。而他懂事的小儿子相比之下要善良的多——“父亲也许并不喜欢你这么做，哥哥。”  
“不，相信我，父亲既然默许了我们这么做，就说明他也喜欢这么做。”Olivier嘴角咧起一个坏笑，他用指尖揉捏了一下Gustave樱桃般熟稔诱人的乳粒，然后再次把自己的头埋了上去，唇齿并施。  
真拿他们没办法，Gustave无奈地叹口气，他也只能劝慰自己，为什么不享受这一切呢？  
三个爱你的男人和一个温暖的家，何尝不是一种幸福?


End file.
